SpikeCord
by nightfuryboy
Summary: It's Spikes eighteenth birthday and he will learn something new about himself.
1. Chapter One: The Dream

Chapter One: The Dream

It was another day in Ponyville well except it was Spike's eighteenth birthday and Pinkie Pie was going to go all out on the party. She has been waiting for this day ever she met Spike the first time. Twilight got up and made breakfast. Since it was Spikes birthday, she made gem pancakes. The smell of the pancakes traveled all the way to Spikes room. Spike was still sleeping but the pancake smell woke him up. He got off his crystal bed and went to the kitchen. He saw Twilight putting gems on top of the pancakes. Spike sat in a chair. Twilight put a mega huge plate with a fifteen pancakes on it.

"Thanks Twilight these looks good." Spike said.

"Your welcome birthday boy." Twilight replied.

Spike dove straight into the gem pancakes. He devoured them in no time. When Spike was done, he got up and put the dirty plate in the sink.

"So birthday boy what you want to do on this special day?" Twilight asked.

Spike thought for a bit and an idea came to him.

"I want to spend time with all my friends." He replied back.

Twilight chucked at Spikes answer.

"You know that Pinkie Pie is going to throw a party and will invite everyone so maybe something you have been wanting to do for a long time." Twilight said.

Spike didn't know what to do, there wasn't much in Ponyville. The only thing new was the muffin shop Dizzy opened up a few months ago. Spike thought for a bit but finally thought of something.

"How about the bar at the Crystal Empire, we can even invite Shining Armor and Cadence to come along." Spike said.

"Oh Spike that is a good idea but unfourtuly Shining and Cadence are way too busy with duties." Twilight replied.

Spike now had a half sad face but at least Twilight will be there.

"Well we can go by ourselves then." Spike said.

"I would love to Spike but I am tied up with duties here as well but you can go." Twilight replied.

Spikes face was now depressed look. He was hoping that Twilight, who was like a sister to him could come with.

Twilight saw Spikes face and new what would cheer him up.

"Follow me I want to give your gift early." Twilight said.

Spike followed Twilight to the treasure room. This is where they kept all the stuff that everypony in Equestria has given them as rewards for helping. It was mainly gems and bits. Twilight stopped in front of a medium size chest that had a magic lock on it. Twilight used her magic to unlock it and opened the chest. Inside was full of bits.

"This Spike is your gift." Twilight said.

Spike looked around the room seeing tons of containers and pots full of bits.

"Um Twilight were surrounded by bits how is this a gift?" Spike asked.

"Because Spike these are yours to spend. I have been saving them ever since we moved into the castle." Twilight replied.

"You saved all that for me." Spike said.

"Yes I figured at some point you want to move out and start your own life so I wanted to make sure you have enough bits for whatever you need." Twilight replied.

Spike had a tear in his eye. This was one of the best gifts he had gotten from her. Twilight wraped a wing around him.

"Thank you Twilight." Spike said.

"Your welcome, my number one assistance." Twilight replied.

Twilight started to walk out the room.

"Where you going?" Spike asked.

Twilight looked back at Spike.

"If I want to make it to your birthday party, I need to start my duties right away." Twilight replied before she exited the room.

Spike who was now looking at the chest of bits. He found a sack and put some bits inside it and closed the chest. He went back to his room and laid on his bed. He looked at the clock which said nine am. The party doesn't start till six pm. Spike just closed his eyes.

…..

"Happy birthday to you Spike." Rainbow Dash said.

"Thank you RD." Spike replied.

Spike was enjoying himself. Everypony was here. Twilight, Shining, Cadance, AJ, RD, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and of course Discord. Spike liked having his friends together but for some reason he couldn't stop looking at Discord. He didn't know if Discord had put a spell on him or something but suddenly everypony was gone except Discord.

"Where is everypony?" Spike asked.

"They gave us some time alone." Discord replied.

"I don't understand, why they." Spike was cut off.

Discord was now kissing Spike. Spike was frozen, he didn't know what to do. He wanted to push Discord away and roast him but something was stopping him. What was this feeling. Discord had broken the kiss.

"How was my gift?" Discord asked.

"It…um…wh…" Spike was speechless.

What do you say after another male kisses you out of the blue.

"You maybe speechless but your body is saying plenty." Discord replied.

Spike tilted his head in confusion. Discord the pointed down. Spike followed the direction and saw what Discord meant. He had a fully hard erection. Spike tried to step away but found his back up agenst a wall.

"No need to be afraid Spike, I'll take responsibility for that." Discord said.

Discord got on his knees and was now looking at Spikes erect cock. Spike could feel Discords hot breath hitting his cock. It felt kind of nice actually. Suddenly Spike felt a wetness on his cock. He looked down and saw Discord licking his cock. Discords tongue felt so nice.

"Keep licking it." Spike moaned.

Discord did something even better. He opened his mouth and put Spikes cock in his mouth. Discord was giving Spike a blowjob.

"Discord suck my cock faster." Spike said.

Discord obeyed and started to suck Spike faster. This was feeling too good that Spike was already getting close. He couldn't believe that another male, Discord no less was pleasing him. Discord just seemed to know how to please Spike.

"Discord I am

…..

Spike woke up, looking at the ceiling. He was breathing heavily. He also felt a little wetness near his cock. He looked down and saw semen oozing out. He didn't know what just happened. Why did he have that kind of dream and why was it with Discord? Spike was confused, why does he feel this way.


	2. Chapter Two: Dis Party

Chapter Two: Dis Party

Spike got out of the bed and went to the shower. He figured a nice shower will clear his head. He turned on the hot shower, Spike loved the warm water hitting his muscular chest. Granted he would love to have lava instead of water but the castle would be melted into a puddle if he used lava. As he washed his scales, his mind kept going back to the dream. He kept replying the what happened and without realizing, his penis became rock hard again.

"I'm just pent up, that's it." He said to himself.

Spike grabbed his penis and started to stroke himself. The warm water felt good on his penis. Spike usually cums in an hour but when he was in the warm shower, he will come in minutes. Spikes mind replayed the dream of Discord sucking his penis. His penis started to twitch and the fantasy. Spike was on the edge. He felt his cum building up quickly. He was panting rapidly, his mind replayed him shooting his cum in Discords mouth, which made Spike cum in the shower. Spike looked down at the cum dripping from his penis.

"This doesn't mean I am gay. I always cum quickly in the shower." He said to himself.

Spike got cleaned up and went to the map rom. He saw Twilight sitting in her throne reading a book, like always.

"I thought you had to go see Princess Celestia?" Spike asked.

"Oh she decided to come here instead." Twilight replied.

"Oh okay well I'm going to Sugar Cube Corner." Spike said.

"Okay Spike be careful on the way." Twilight replied.

"I will Twilight." Spike replied.

Spike left the castle and made is way to Sugar Cube Corner. He could fly to the party but he wanted to walk instead. It's a nice day to walk and besides he wanted to give his wings a rest from racing Rainbow Dash. They did twenty races before he got tired. Rainbow Dash won of course but Spike held his own. He was only twenty seconds behind Rainbow Dash. Spike was almost to the bridge that entered Ponyville. He could smell the fresh baked cake at Sugar Cube. Knowing Pinkie Pie she put loads of gems on the cake like she did last year. She even somehow turned gems into frosting.

Spike was now a block away from Sugarcube Corner. He was thankful that Mr. and Miss. Cake allowed the party to be held in their shop. Spike turned the corner and saw Sugarcube Corner. He could smell the cake from where he was at and it smelled like strawberry ruby cake also he could smell the scents of all his friends even Discords scent. Spikes heart started to beat a little faster. He took a deep breath and continued walking but when he got to the door, he was frozen. Not knowing what to do if he and Discord bumped into each other. What would he say to Discord? Spike took a deep breath, grabbed the door handle and walked through the door.

"Surprise, happy birthday Spike." Everypony shouted.

Spike was happy to see all his friends here at the party. He had smile on his face.

"There is the smile, party boy smile accomplished." Pinkie Pie said.

"Thank you, everypony for coming and for throwing me a birthday party." Spike replied.

"Your like family Spiky-wiky. We will throw you a million parties." Rarity said.

Spike came in and started talking to everypony. He first talked to Pinkie Pie, thanking her for the party. He then went to Rarity, complimenting her on her outfit she made for the occasion. Who came up to him was the one he was hoping to avoid till the end of the party.

"So Spike your eighteen now, you're an adult and such here is your first apple cider from Applejack and me." Discord said while handing Spike a cup of cider.

Spike reached for the cup. His claw touched Discords claw. Spike started to turn a little red. He took the cider and sniffed it. The cider had a weird smell, not like the apple cider Twilight makes for him. Spike took a sip of the cider. The taste was like apples but there was stronger taste. It made his tongue feel funny but it was good. Good enough to take another sip.

"So how is your first cider sugarcube?" Applejack asked.

"It's good, I see now why RD really wants it during cider season." Spike replied.

"Well I made a few barrels for the party and one barrel for only you Spike, so drink as much as you want." Applejack said.

Spike nodded his head, soon the party got really started. There were games and party event challenges. After a bit, it was time for the cake. Pinkie Pie rolled it out, it was huge almost five layers of cake. Spike's jaw fell open. He knew Pinkie was going to go overboard but not that far. There were candles all the way around it and on top was a small wax figure of Spike. Suddenly his brain imagined him and Discord in tuxedos, holding hands. Was his brain imagining them getting married. Spike shook his head side to side and focused on the party.

"What do you think Spike?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"It's huge, you didn't have to bake this." Spike replied.

"Are you kidding, I had this cake planed from when you first moved to Ponyville." Pinkie replied.

"Thank you Pinkie." Spike said.

The cake was cut and shared all around. Everypony gave Spike their gems since they can't eat them. Right after cake, it was present time. Spike got good gifts. He got a new scarf from Rarity, dragon scale polish from Fluttershy, special made work gloves from Applejack, a custom made wounderbolt jacket from Rainbow Dash, a purple green party cannon from Pinkie Pie. Discord was last but he didn't have anything with him.

"So Spike you want your gift now or later?" Discord asked.

Spike thought about it. Knowing Discord it's something unordinary.

"Later I guess." Spike replied.

"Very well I shall give you your gift later. Come see me at the Pony Trot Inn after the party." Discord replied.

Spike was confused, why did Discord want to meet at an inn and why was he staying at an inn. Doesn't he have his own place. Spikes thinking was interrupted.

"There you are birthday boy." A female voice said.

Spike looked in the direction and saw Twilight with Princess Celectia.

"Twilight and Princess Celestia, you came." Spike said happily.

"We couldn't miss you turning eighteen." Twilight said.

"That's right and we have something to tell you, all of you." Princess Celestia said.

"What is that?" Spike asked.

"Were getting married." Twilight replied.

Spike and everypony were shocked.

"You mean to say that you two are getting married to stallions right." Rarity said.

"No, me and Celestia have been dating in secret for a while and decided to get married." Twilight replied.

The room was quiet, so quiet that you could hear Vinal playing his music across town. Spike couldn't believe that Twilight, who is like a sister to him was a lespony and was shocked that she didn't tell him about her and Celestia dating. He felt a little betrayed but also happy that she is getting married.

"We are happy for you sugarcube." Applejack said.

"Heck ya were not the only lesponys in town AJ." Rainbow Dash said in excitement.

Rainbow Dash just realized what she just said. She looked at Applejack, who was giving her the death stare.

"Wait, you two have been going out to?" Spike asked.

"We were not going to tell ya'll just yet but seems the cat is out of the bag. Yes, me and RD have been going out for some time now." Applejack replied.

Everypony was even more shocked. Spike looked at Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy.

"What about you two?" Spike asked.

"I'm not into anypony. I like being alone with my animal friends." Fluttershy said.

"And I have no time for dating when there are parties to plan every day. "Pinkie Pie said.

Spike was relieved in a way, he already had so much to sink in especially when it was on his birthday. He then looked at Rarity.

"What about you Rarity? Do you have a stallion or mare you are seeing?" Spike asked.

"Good heavens no. Like Pinkie Pie said, there is too much to do with the shop in Canterlot, don't have time for dating." Rarity replied.

The room was now quit due to the other information that was received earlier. Spike was looking around the room and noticed that there was on gift left.

"Who's gift is that from?" Spike asked.

Twilight picked up the gift with her magic and handed it to Spike.

"Open it and find out." Twilight replied.

Spike unwrapped the gift and opened it. Inside was a card with another wrapped gift. Spike read the card.

…..…..

Card: Spike, sorry we couldn't make it to the party but Candance and I bought you something you might enjoy during your alone time. P.S. Don't unwrap the gift until you are alone.

…..

"Well Spike who is it from and what is it?" Rainbow asked.

"It's from Shining and Candance. They said to open it when I am alone." Spike replied.

"I wonder what it could be?" Fluttershy asked.

"Ya we want to know, open it." Rainbow said.

Spike picked up the wrapped gift. It was big, long and kind of squishy.

"Spike you don't have to open it now. If Shining and Cadance said to open it alone, then it might be special." Applejack said.

"It's fine, you are my friends. I don't mind." Spike replied.

Spike unwrapped the gift and his eyes got big. They were so big that you could scan Equestria with them. Everypony also had the same expression. Spike was holding a dildo.

"Um, wow that is mighty nice of Shining and Cadance to get you that." Applejack said.

Rainbow Dash rolled on the floor laughing.

"They got you a dildo, not just any dildo, a big one." Rainbow said.

Spike was blushing red. He has seen dildos before but never thought about owning one. He put the dildo back in the box and set it aside. RD was still laughing.

"That is enough darling or else we won't do the thing you wanted to do tonight." AJ replied.

Rainbow stopped laughing immediately.

"Well Spike, me and Twilight must be getting back. Lot's to do tomorrow." Princess Celestia said.

"Same here, got tons of apple bucking to do." AJ said.

Everypony were getting ready to leave. The last pony out the door was Twilight.

"Hey Spike I hope we didn't ruin your birthday with the big news?" Twilight asked.

"No you didn't I was just hurt that you couldn't tell me you and Princess Celestia were dating let alone getting married." Spike replied.

"Were so sorry Spike, I wanted to tell you so bad but Celestia and I agreed not to tell anypony, even you until we got married." Twilight said.

"Well if the all might Celestia said it then I am okay with it." Spike replied.

Twilight had a smile on her face. She gave Spike a hug and went out the door where Celestia was waiting. Spike waved goodbye while Celestia and Twilight flew off. Spike was about to shut the door but remembered that Discord told him to meet him at the inn. Spike walked out the door and shut the door behind him.


	3. Chapter Three: Discords Gift

Discords Gift

Spike opened his wings and took flight. He headed for the inn that Discord was staying at. On his way, he was getting nervous. He didn't know what Discord had got him. He also remembered the dream of Discord sucking his cock. Remembering the dream made the tip of Spikes penis showing but Spike didn't notice. He was to focused on the flight and what Discord had planned. Spike was nearly at the inn, he could see it in the distance. His heart was pounding faster every time he got closer.

Spike was now over the inn, he flew in a circle a few times before he landed a few feet from the entrance. He took a few breaths before entering the Pony Trot Inn. He walked up to the counter and saw a light blue stallion behind the counter. The stallion looked up and saw Spike.

"Hello ." The Stallion said.

"You know who I am?" Spike asked.

"Yes Discord had informed me that you be coming today."  
The stallion replied.

"Oh cool what room is he in?" Spike asked.

"He is room 110, here is an extra key." The stallion said as he handed Spike the key.

"Thank you." Spike replied.

Spike started to head for the stairs since room 110 is one floor up. He hasn't been since the day it opened. Twilight was there to cut the ribbon but that was three years ago. She also was invited to be the first princess to try the princess luxury room free of charge of course. The inn even built dragon rooms as well. Spike got to the stairs and started to walk up. It only took a minute to get to the second floor. Spike looked at a sign that told him which way to go for room again he already knew which way to go. He walked in the direction where room 110 would be. He already went past room 105. Spikes heart suddenly started to pound faster, knowing Discords room was close. Spike now went past room 109 and saw room 110. He stood in front of the door, took a deep breath and exhaled. He knocked on the door and waited. He heard hoof steps coming to the door and then none. Then the door opened up and there was Discord who was wearing a towel around his waist.

"Spike so glad you could come." Discord said.

"Ya thanks for inviting me over." Spike replied.

Discord motioned Spike to come in, which he did. Discord shit the door and locked it but Spike didn't hear Discord lock it. Spike saw a single bed and a wrapped gift. Discord noticed that Spike saw the gift.

"Open it." Discord said.

Spike picked up the gift. It felt light almost as if nothing was in it. He unwrapped it and took off the lid. Inside was a card. Spike picked up the card. It said: "turn around". Spike turned around and suddenly Discord kissed Spike. Spike was frozen, he didn't know what to do. So many thoughts ran through his mind. Was thus real or a dream? Spike then felt something rubbing on his sheath. It felt good, too good in fact. His instincts started to take over. Spike was now kissing Discord back, their tongues in each other's mouths. Spike was feeling warm and not his usual warm, more like desire warm. He wanted more than kissing. Discord broke the kiss.

"How was the kiss?" Discord asked.

"I…it was…wounderful. Can we do it again?" Spike asked.

Discord put a hand on Spikes chest and pushed Spike onto the bed. Discord put his head between Spike's legs and saw what he was looking for.

"Discord what are you doing?" Spike asked.

Without answering, Discord licked the pink tip of Spikes dragon cock. Spike shivered at the feel of Discords tongue. Discord smirked and continued to lick Spikes tip. Discord licked the tip a few times and then put his tongue in the sheath, licking more of Spikes cock. The feeling of a wet tongue on Spikes cock was making him cock erect. Almost in minutes, Spike cock was out of the sheath throbbing at 7 inches. Discord gave the cock a final lick and looked at Spike, who was breathing and panting.

"How do you like your gift?" Discord asked.

Spike barley had any breath. He never experienced this before but he was actually liking it.

"It feels awesome." Spike replied.

With that, Discord grabbed Spikes legs and lifted them up so that wat Spikes butt was showing.

"What a nice butt you have." Discord said.

Spike didn't say anything for his red blushed face said it all. Discord spread Spikes butt cheeks apart and exposed Spikes ass hole. He licked his lips and then dug right in. Licking Spikes hole, moving his tongue in all kinds of directions. Spike was moaning and breathing heavily. Having his ass licked felt beyond awesome.

"Oh yes keep licking my ass." Spike moaned.

Discord was happy to obey and even pushed his tongue in deeper as well which made Spike go crazy. Spikes cock was oozing pre-cum.

"Fuck me." Spike moaned.

Discord pulled his tongue out of Spikes hole.

"Is that what you want?" Discord asked.

Spike took a few breaths.

"Yes, I want you to fuck my ass." Spike replied.

Discord let go of Spikes legs and looked at Spike who was looking back.

"Get on all fours." Discord said.

Spike obeyed and got on all fours. He also raised his tail so that is wouldn't get in the way. Spike grabbed his butt cheeks and pulled them a bit so that Discord could see Spikes asshole. Discord got behind Spike and lined up his cock with Spikes hole. Spike took a deep breath.

"I am ready." Spike said.

Discord did a big thrust and shoved his 10inch cock in Spikes ass. There was intense pain that made Spikes ass tighten around Discords cock.

"Was that too much?" Discord asked.

Spike didn't want to look like a wimp.

"N…no I am fine." Spike replied.

Spike focused on relaxing again which Discord noticed because Spikes ass hand loosen a bit. Discord took that as a sign to move his hips back and forth, very slowly. Spike was moaning a little, the pain was slowly being replaced with pleasure. Discord moved a bit faster which Spike liked because his cock was oozing even more pre-cum. Discord noticed the pre-cum and magically made a bowl appear under Spikes cock. Spike didn't notice the bowl for he had his face in the pillow. Discord grabbed Spike by the waist and brought him on his knees. Discords cock went in a bit deeper.

"Fa…faster." Spike moaned.

Discord gave Spike what he wanted and moved his hips faster. The bowl Discord had put under Spikes cock was already half full. Discord put Spike back down and forced him on his stomach while his ass was in the air. He started to fuck Spikes ass harder, making Spike now moaning very loud.

"Uh yes Discord fuck my ass." Spike moanly said.

Discord continued to pound Spikes ass but he wasn't going to last much longer. He felt his semen building up to the breaking point.

"W…where you…want it?" Discord moanly asked.

"F…fill me…up." Spike moanly replied.

Discord did a few more thrusts until the final thrust. He let out a grunt and unloaded his semen in Spikes ass, unleashing four loads into Spike. The feeling if hot semen in Spikes ass made Spike also release his semen, shooting five loads into the bowl, which was over filled. Both Discord and Spike were panting and breathing heavily. Discord grabbed Spike by the waist again and pulled him up. He also grabbed the bowl and brought it to Spikes mouth.

"Drink." Discord said.

Spike opened his mouth and Discord tipped the bowl so the semen would pour into Spikes mouth. The taste of his own semen was weird, it took Spike four swallows to have the bowl empty. When he was done, Discord made the bowl disappear and Spike was licking his lips. Discord put his claw on Spikes chin and turned his head to his and kissed him. This time it was Spike who broke the kiss.

"Does this mean we are together?" Spike asked.

Discord licked Spikes lips.

"Yes we are, I had my eye on you since you turned sixteen Spike." Discord said.

Spike thought a bit and looked into Discords eyes. He couldn't see any deception.

"I love Spike." Discord said.

"I love you too Discord." Spike replied.

Spike and Discord kissed again.


	4. One Year Later

One Year Later

Spike and Discord are happy together, Spike even moved in with Discord. Everypony was full of joy when they announced that they were getting married. Twilight was happy to see her number one assistant found somepony to love. Celestia was relieved that Discord was not going to be alone anymore. Clestia and Twilight also adopted two fillies. A boy named Jack Cider and a girl named Star Dancer. Applejack and Rainbow Dash got married a little after Twilight and Celestia did. Pinkie Pie had found somepony, it was Cheese Sandwich but because Cheese is a travel party pony, he couldn't stay in Ponyville for long. Fluttershy hasn't found nopony but says she is loves her animals just as much. Everypony was happier than ever. Everypony laughed, smiled and most of all loved.

THE END


End file.
